


Cookies for Santa

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Optimus gets a gold star for trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies for Santa

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Optimus Prime  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 15 - Candy or Cookies_

Starscream walked into the Christmas party in the _Ark_ ’s common room, braced for Primus only knew what kind of Autobot sappiness, but was pleasantly surprised. While the décor was ridiculously overdone, the music was a tolerable level -he made a mental note to thank Soundwave for that later- and spread out on a long table were treats the likes of which he hadn’t seen in ages, along with energon in actual drinking vessels instead of cubes.

He wandered past the refreshment table and popped a gelled goodie into his mouth. It fizzed and tickled, and was sweet and light to the taste. There were dozens of things, and he reached for what someone labeled as ‘ **Oil Cookies for Santa** ’. They looked just like the oil cakes Starscream could remember from when he was very young, if a bit flatter, and he picked one up with a smile.

“I made those,” Optimus announced, his arm going around Starscream’s waist as he stepped close and dropped a light kiss on his helm.

“Did you?” Starscream asked, then took a bite. He froze, forcing himself to complete stillness while fighting the urge to spit it right back out.

Optimus was beaming down at him, mask retracted, and optics bright and eager.

Forcing himself to swallow the... travesty of all culinary creations ever, Starscream shuddered. “Have you tasted these?”

“Well, no. I mean, I didn’t want to have less for everyone else.” Optimus’ smile faded to a slight frown, and he took the cookie from Starscream’s hand. “Aren’t they good? I followed the recipe exactly.” Then he took a bite.

Starscream laughed as Optimus tensed, coughed, then fled for a waste receptacle.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
